is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Jake Stewart/Walkthrough (Ryan)
This is the walkthrough if the player chooses Jake within Ryan's route. Walkthrough Here are the walkthroughs when the player chooses their second love interest instead of the main love interest within their story routes. Their reasons of changing the English language from Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and French because the English language of the game had horrible grammars during the player's narration and its dubbing. I made some description or remarks in parenthesis on the chosen answers due to the horrible grammars within the game. Season 1 Chapter Two * Smile. (When she meets him for the first time) * It really is very classy! * Thank him. * Talk about Jazz * Ask him where he comes from. * Ask about him. Chapter Three * Smile. * His compliment stirs me (She likes his compliments about her outfit) * Oh yes! * No, nothing's ok! (After he asks her if everything's alright) * I don't belong here. * Take a cab. * Laugh. * Laugh about Carter. * Worried you'll get into trouble? * Lighten the mood. Chapter Four *Propose a coffee. (As he arrives at her apartment) * Joke. * I'm glad he's here. (She's glad he is going with them to Houston) * Ask him where he was. * Tease him. (When he wants to give her his phone number) * He's nice. Chapter Five * I'm glad to see him. (After Ryan had called him in) * Ask him what his problem is * Tease him. (After he asks her out for drinks) * Well, he is charming ... (She notices women are staring at him as they walk to the bar) * He's cute. * Be concerned. (After he reveals he was a former infantry officer in the US army) * Ask him how old he was. * I understand (After he explains to her about his experiences in the Afghanistan war) * Confide. * He's sexy. * And all charming ... (She reminisces on all of the charming men she's met including Jake) * I like Jake. * Lie. (When he asked what's she doing at work late at night in a playful manner) Chapter Six * I feel uncomfortable (When knowing that he knew something was up with and Ryan) * Smile at him. * Talk with him. * Ask if there's a problem. * I feel guilty. (That he knew she spent the night with Ryan) * I have to talk to him. (Sensing that he didn't like her relationship with Ryan) * Defend Jake. (From Ryan's strict orders) Chapter Seven * Greet him warmly. (When encountering him in front of the limo) * Be more subtle. (When asking if he wants a sandwich) * It's a good thing. (That Matt and Colin Colin weren't there so she could talk to him in private) * Tell him that the situation makes me sad. (Because he's being distant from her) * Insist. * Help him confide. (Trying to help him express his feelings) * Stay Silent. * His words hurt me ... * It's just jealously. * He made me doubt. (He made her doubt Ryan's intentions) * Whatever! * Jake was just warning me! * It's soothing me. (When he starts to comfort her outside of Ryan's apartment after her's and Ryan's fight) Chapter Eight * Tell him to make himself at home. (As he enters her apartment for a drink) * Lighten the mood. * Thank him for bringing me home. * He's a night in shining amour ... (Upon looking at him) * It makes me feel good... (When she leans on him for comfort) * Be naughty. (After he told her that she should take a shower and go to bed) * Hold him back. (As he is about to leave due to her drunken state) * Walk up to him. (Upon seeing him in front of the limo) * I must have been pitiful. * He's not very convincing. (After he told her she wan't that bad in her drunken state) * I coped. * Neither did I... * I felt something too. (After he told her he felt something between then at the bat that one night) * Not for the moment. (After he asked she's interested in him) * Look for Jake. (As she arrived to the opening ceremony) * It's seeing Jake. * He worries me. * Nothing can happen now. (After he grabbed the attacker) * I wouldn't have done better! (After he punched the attacker in the ribs) * I should have told Jake. * Yes. (After he asked if she's alright) * Keep calm. * Ask. * I'd already figured that out. (That he was more than just Ryan's chauffeur) * Stay quiet. * It was mostly thanks to Jake. (After Matt and Lisa called her a hero) * Try to spot Jake. (As she shows up to work and sees Ryan's limo) * Worry. (As she's talking to him about the attack) * Share my anxiety. * Worry. * What about Jake? (After Ryan told her to meet him in the basement without telling anybody) Chapter Nine Category:Walkthrough Category:Carter Corp Category:Ryan Carter Category:Jake Stewart